Phantenumbra
"Those shadows... Something's odd about them... They feel...cold and malevolent... Almost as if that frightening phantom legend is real..." ''-Gregory Tyson, upon seeing the shadows of Phantenumbra.'' Phantenumbra is a boss that appears in the game Gregory: Treasures in Space. He is located on Planet Ominscerra, a planet full of darkness. Phantenumbra is said to be a frightening phantom of legend and manipulator of shadows. Despite the tales being told, Phantenumbra is never seen in person, except from paranoia, or from hallucinations that projects the person's fear of the dark. However, the only way to fight Phantenumbra is if Gregory has collected the Hidden Eye, a secret item found in a past planet, allowing him to see hidden treasures and enemies. Otherwise, Phantenumbra will be impossible to defeat. Yasmine can also fight Phantenumbra whenever Gregory wants to switch while at the abandoned shed where the Gold King is. Physical Appearance Phantenumbra appears as a black, malevolent phantom-like figure made out of shadows, with a red hue all over his body, bearing curved horns on his large head, yellow eyes and sharp teeth, and a torso that is not fully formed, with large, detached hands. However, this is only a fraction of his appearance, as his true form is a tiny black ball creature known as a "Malicent", known to be filled with hatred and darkness. While recollecting himself, his body becomes fully formed, having a longer torso than before. In GX Mode, Phantenumbra's color palette is swapped. Instead of black like his regular counterpart, Phantenumbra GX's body is white, with a blue hue all over his body, and green eyes. The true form of Phantenumbra GX is also white, a color swap of the of the original counterpart's ball creature. Origin of Name Phantenumbra's name is a combination of the words "phantom", a physical manifestation of the soul or spirit of a dead person, and the three types of shadows of the light source known as the "umbra", "penumbra", and "antumbra". Development Phantenumbra was inspired by Bouldergeist, a boss from the Mario series and game, Super Mario Galaxy. Overview Before Boss Stage When Gregory reaches the fourth stage of Planet Ominscerra, the shadows on the outside castle wall begin moving, following and attacking Gregory in the process. Gregory had to avoid the attacks while running up the stairs of the outside castle. In the middle of the rush, a part of the stairs breaks off by one of Phantenumbra's shadow spikes, which Gregory has to jump on to bounce onto the higher stairs to reach the top. Once Gregory has reached the top of the castle, he can move on to the boss stage, where Phantenumbra awaits. During Boss Stage As Gregory enters Phantenumbra's boss stage, Gregory meets up with Yasmine, Fire, and Ghost, all of whom will provide Gregory with helpful choices before fighting Phantenumbra. Yasmine will heal Gregory if he has taken any damage from the previous stages. Fire and Ghost will provide Gregory with a choice of ability to use for the boss fight, which is choosing either the Fire Ability Orb or the Ghost Ability Orb. Once Gregory sets himself up, he can proceed to warp into Phantenumbra's arena, which appears to be a tapestry roof platform that comes from the stage's castle. When Gregory appears in the arena, a tiny black ball appears from being formed by the shadows, flashing rapidly five times, revealing the appearance of the phantom of legend in front of him. When his form is complete, Phantenumbra will then make an ominous, yet disturbing laugh, starting the fight. Attacks Phantenumbra's attacks consists of him hurling shadow balls at Gregory. He will also summon spikes from the path of the shadows he creates, which freezes Gregory upon contact. While Phantenumbra flings shadow balls at Gregory, one or two of them will summon Phanties, servants of Phantenumbra. Gregory must defeat them and use them against Phantenumbra by throwing them at him. Each hit destroys some of the shadow on his body. Once enough hits are delivered, the shadows that covered Phantenumbra fade, making him vulnerable, and revealing his true form: a tiny, but powerful Malicent. Phantenmumbra will try to move away from Gregory to avoid getting hit. However, as he is doing this, he unknowingly creates Phanties from his trail. At this point, Gregory has to do the same thing as he did to destroy Phantenumbra's defensive form, only this time, he must hit him within thirty seconds before he regains his form, and repeats the cycle. After taking a few hits, Phantenumbra will begin his next phase, which is summoning his detached hands to help him in the fight. He will repeat the same process from the first phase, only with some difficulty being his hands. He will punch Gregory if he gets too close or too far from him. He will also punch while hurling shadow balls or summoning shadow spikes. At some point, he may slam his hands down, an attack Gregory must jump or move away to avoid if he is near the attack. Gregory can damage his hands by either body slamming while they are down, or by launching the Phanties at them. However, when his hands are destroyed, he will regenerate them in fifteen seconds, giving Gregory some time to attack his defensive form. Like the first phase, Gregory just has to destroy his defensive form, and attack him in his vulnerable form. After taking more hits, Phantenumbra will become tempted, starting his third phase. His torso has been expanded, giving him more defense, and requiring more hits to destroy it. His attack pattern is the same as the first and second phase, only with a new attack he can use, which is to grab Gregory with his hands once he gets close. If Phantenumbra grabs Gregory, he must shake his way out before he bites him. Once his defensive form is destroyed, he becomes vulnerable again, only with a twist. Phantenumbra will move when Gregory is aiming at him, so Gregory must time his hits in order to defeat him. When Phantenumbra is defeated, he will be in his true form, floating away while growing bigger until he explodes, allowing Gregory to retrieve a Golden Pillowstar from him. Phantenumbra can also be fought in the Boss Arena Mode, which can only be unlocked once Gregory defeats all bosses from the game. GX Mode In GX Mode, Phantenumbra GX's attacks are the same, only faster. His defensive and vulnerable form will also require more hits, and has new attacks that his regular counterpart cannot do, which is striking from the shadows and spitting purple flames. Gregory can avoid these attacks by jumping or moving around the board. Phantenumbra GX will also block attacks in his third phase by guarding with his hands, with a chance for an opening attack. Once hitting his opening moment, he will no longer block attacks, leaving Gregory free to attack without worry. Yasmine can also battle Phantenumbra GX in this mode as well as in the GX Boss Arena Mode. Trivia * Phantenumbra, along with Moltergeist and the Gravereaper King, are the only bosses who do not have a connection with the Gold King. They are also bosses who have their own motives for world domination and are told as legends by other people. ** They are also the only bosses in the game who are malicious spirits that rule their own planet. *** Phantenumbra and the Gravereaper King also have minions that fight alongside them during battle, while Moltergeist does not. * Phantenumbra is the only boss that only be fought with the Hidden Eye item. Even if Gregory or Yasmine delivers damage to him, the attacks will have no effect. * Phantenumbra GX is one of the few GX Bosses that has more than one additional attack from a certain phase. ** Phantenumbra GX is also the only GX Boss that is capable of guarding against an attack. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Shadow Creatures Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Demons Category:Legends